Headache
by FioJen
Summary: Commander Cullen had had a long day working for the Inquisition but his free time might go into a different direction than he thought when a young woman interrupts him. Oh, he can feel the headache coming... Short story about Commander Cullen, which may be continued further. Enjoy yourselfs and maybe leave a review :)


**Headache**

Commander Cullen sat tired in his chair. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed the silence of his chamber for the moment. The Inquisitor and her squad had left early this morning, heading towards the Emerald Graves in the south of Orlais. He had long stopped worrying about her. The Inquisitor was more than well suited for her position and the danger that came with it.

Her current squad however ...that was another thing. Cole was often too distracted and sometimes too confused to see the danger right in front of him. And Sera and IronBull were known for their bets and are both characters who would not say no to some stupid idea.

Cullen was pulled out of his thoughts as it knocked on the door. He kept quiet, praying to Andraste that if he would not answer, the person in front of the door would not bother him any further. His prayers were not fullfilled. Cullen opened his eyes as he heard the door creack.

Through the opening slipped a young woman. Cullen saw long, red hair flowing around her tall figure, her elvish ears sticking through them. At another time he would have found that cute.

He recognized her. She was one of Scout Hardings squad-members. He had seen her around Skyhold before, delivering messages and words.

The elvish woman walked towards his desk, a pile of papers in her arms. As she laid them down and turned around, she finally noticed the Commander sitting in a chair near the ladder to his private chamber. She gasped and nearly tripped over her own feet, as she stumbled backwards:

"Commander Cullen. What are you doing here?" her warm voice asked, full of confusion. Her bright eyes staring at him, widened from the scare.

He sighed and stood up, rubbing his temple with his thumb as he tried to chase an oncoming headache away. Then he focused on her again: "Well, the last time I checked it was still my quarter."

The light skin of the woman reddened: "Oh, I...sure it is...I mean...I...no one answered...so I..."

The raised hand of the Commander stopped her stammer. Cullen's expression softened on her: "It's fine."

He brushed past her and checked the papers on his desk. There were many, reports from Leliana, offers from merchants and other papers who needed his attention. He frowned as he counted, the thought of having a few hours off getting out of reach. His headache came back and even seemed to grow worse just by thinking about reading them all, filling them out, deciding what to decline and what to accept, about all the pros and cons of that decision and about sending them of. He would be up till very late.

He heard a slight cough behind him, getting aware of the fact, that the woman was still standing on the exact same spot as before. "What is it?" he asked. Even to himself his voice sounded tired.

"Am I excused Commander?" she asked, her head tilted to one side. He liked the way her hair framed her face, her round cheeks back to a normal colour.

"Sure, go ahead.". The woman straightened her back: "Thanks, Commander." and with that she headed to the door. The Commanders eyes followed her body.

She was about to close the door behind her, when she stopped in her movement. Just as he was about to look if anything was alright, she stuck her head into the room once more: "Am I allowed to speak again?"

Cullens curiosity of that woman grew bigger and he tried his best to hide the fact that she made him feel odd: "I do not see a reason why not." he answered her question, raising one brow as a sign of his interest. The woman smiled, stepping fully into the room. She watched him for a moment. Then her smile faded as she frowned: "I have the impression that you are quite stressed today, Commander."

He repeated her words in his head, trying to figure out what she wanted: "I do not see why you ask. But if it makes you feel any sort of relief, than my answer is yes."

She laughed: "It is not cause of my own feelings that I have asked, Commander." With a few steps she walked past him, collecting the pile of papers that she had brought before into her arms. She catched his puzzled expression and laughed again: "Oh, do not mind me. I come back tomorrow with the papers. Or is tomorrow to soon?"

Cullen was still trying to comprehend what happened in the very moment: "What are you doing?"

"I am sure, I forgot something very important which I need to check on first, so I will take the papers with me again. Bonus, if you don't get the papers today, you can spend the rest of the day to your liking." she walked to the door, her expression soft and a warm smile on her lips. But there was more than just her looks that warmed him from the inside: "What is your name?"

She kept on walking, her laugh ringing of his walls: "Commander, I am sorry. But I fear, I can not reveal my name. Cause if you do not know my name, you can't answer the question if I had been here"

With that the door closed behind her, leaving Cullen in his silent office. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the headache lessen. He smiled and thought about what to do with this unusual time for himself. But more than that, he thought about the unusual woman.


End file.
